


homecoming

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, handjobs, homecoming more like home cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kyoko gets home from her work trip, and Makoto is more than ready to see her.(a sequel tobusiness trip)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> i said i’d post this on the 20th but i got too eager (and bored, because isolation is still so boring). i hope you like it!

* * *

The days leading up to Kyoko’s homecoming were torture to Makoto. He thought it would be easy to refrain from doing anything until she’d returned, as they’d promised to do, but he hadn’t expected her to make it hard for him (no pun intended) by sending him flirty texts about what they had done, and what she wanted to do once she was back home in his presence, and their bed. 

She was only gone for three days, but to him, it felt like three weeks to him.

Even on her travel day, she kept it up, putting her flirty messages among her updates about waiting at the airport for her flight. There was a silence after her latest text that she had landed and was about to leave the airport, which Makoto used to pace around the apartment, waiting to hear anything else. 

The next thing he heard was the door unlocking, and Kyoko stepping in, and that was it.

He gathered her into a hug right there at the door, surprising her and causing her to drop her bag at their feet, before she had realized what was happening and was wrapped up in his affection. 

“I missed you, too,” she said, once he’d pulled away. 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it,” Makoto said. “You being gone and your flirty texts have had me in a constant state of—”

“I know, I can tell,” Kyoko cut him off, pulling away from Makoto’s hug. In one quick move, she had shut the door and gotten to her knees in front of him, palming the bulge at the crotch of his pajama bottoms. “That was my plan. You didn’t do anything about it, did you?”

“N-no,” Makoto said, “just like we said. It was hard as hell, though.” 

“Good,” Kyoko said, “so now we can do something about it.”

Without another word, she had tugged his pants down. Makoto’s bulge was much more prominent now that he was just down to underwear, and Kyoko wasted no time in seeing him in the flesh. 

“I can tell he missed me, too,” she said, bringing a hand up to wrap around Makoto’s shaft, making him groan. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head, flicking her tongue against the tip. After a moment she slowly pushed herself down, taking more of him into her mouth. One of Makoto’s hands had settled on the top of her head, his other hand balled into a fist against the wall. 

“K-Kyoko...”

She felt his cock twitch in her mouth, and quickly pulled herself off, but was just a moment too late. Makoto cried out as the first thread of cum hit Kyoko’s cheek, before she pointed his throbbing cock towards her open mouth to catch his load. She stroked his length as he shot into her mouth, until he had finished, and the last few drops dripped down onto her hand instead. He gasped and looked down, and was treated to the sight of Kyoko’s open mouth, with his load being swirled around with her tongue. 

While he was still panting, Kyoko closed her mouth and swallowed his load, and with her hand still grasping his dick, felt him throb in her hand. 

“That must have been your quickest orgasm, yet,” she remarked. 

“S-sorry, but can you blame me?” he asked.

“I can’t, but I sure hope you’re not tapped out just from that,” Kyoko said. Her heart leaped in her chest when she felt Makoto’s softening shaft throb again in her hand, and the heat between her legs bloomed.

“As if,” Makoto said, grinning when Kyoko had stood in front of him again, offering her own small smile. 

* * *

“Talk to me like you did when we were on—  _ ah, _ on the phone,” Makoto breathed, his hips thrusting slightly as Kyoko’s handjob once more changed direction. 

She chuckled lightly, giving a slow, methodic stroke. “You liked that, didn’t you?” 

“Y-yes,” he replied, turning to putty under her hand. 

“This time I’m actually here, slowly stroking your dick. I can feel you twitching, Makoto. Are you going to cum soon, again?” 

He just groaned, giving a quick nod. Kyoko pulled her hand away, this time not risking having Makoto finishing too early, giving him a moment to calm down a bit. 

“I want to feel you cum inside me this time, but first I want to tease you a little more,” she said, moving her hand down from his shaft to his balls. She tickled his heavy orbs, making Makoto groan and close his eyes, tilting his head back. His cock twitched, craving the feeling of Kyoko’s hand once more. 

She could see how eager he was (and, she had to admit, how ready she was to move things along), and wrapped her hand around him once more. Her other hand had moved between her own legs, under her skirt and to her slick nethers. Feeling how wet she was (and how easily one of her fingers slid inside of her) was the deciding factor for her. They could drag it out next time, but for now, she needed him inside her.

She released Makoto’s cock, making him open his eyes to look at her. She was moving to straddle him, positioning herself above his dick, and something snapped inside him. He was as eager and excited to be inside of her as she was to feel him. He moved his hands to her hips, and she reached down to grab his cock. Using her other hand to lift her skirt up a bit, she let him watch as she guided him between her legs and pushed down onto him, engulfing his cock into her pussy, making the two of them moan in unison. 

“I missed feeling you inside me so much,” she said, her voice losing the quiet, seductive tone and taking on the desperate one (his easy second favorite). She pushed herself down fully onto him, stopping only when he was balls deep, and quickly pushed herself back up, building up her riding rhythm. Makoto groaned, throwing his head back again as Kyoko rode him with wild abandon, her fingers digging into his thighs as she kept her pace. 

“Ah, Kyoko, oh my God,” Makoto groaned, his fists balling in the bedsheets. She was using him for her pleasure, bouncing herself on his dick like there was no tomorrow, and he was in absolute heaven. There was no time to focus on just one sensation, there was too much happening at once and Makoto felt like he was going to explode. 

“Cum for me, cum inside me, Makoto...!”

With a cry, he reached his peak, his face flushing as he exploded inside her, shooting his second, just as potent load deep. Kyoko cried out and felt her inner walls clench as she reached her own climax, her bounces slowing down. She reached a hand between her legs and rubbed at her clit, adding to her pleasure (and to both her and Makoto’s surprise, pushing her body to experience a squirting orgasm, making a wet mess over Makoto’s lap, which was already messy with their various fluids). 

It took a bit longer for them to come down than usual, but when they finally had, it was with Kyoko still sitting on top of Makoto, wrapped in his arms, the pair of them experiencing the occasional shiver as they completely relaxed. 

“We have to not have sex every day more often,” Kyoko breathed, making Makoto chuckle through his panting. “I heard that there was this thing where men refrain for a whole month—”

“Nope,” Makoto said, immediately shooting the idea down. “I can deal with not having sex for a few days, but I can’t go a month. Especially with you and your teasing.” 

“That’s what would make it fun, though,” Kyoko said.

“I don’t know,” Makoto said, “this was really tough.” 

Kyoko chuckled, slowly pulling off of Makoto and sitting next to him instead. The sight of her made him feel like he could possibly have one more in him for the day, but after a rest. 

“Hey, I really did miss you, though,” she said sweetly, all traces of her arousal vanished. Makoto smiled back, giving a nod to her. 

“I missed you, too. Welcome home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yes that is a no nut november reference at the end there bc i might have planned waaaay ahead and have some thing(s) planned for that, heh. thanks for reading!


End file.
